


Daisy dan Pertemuan

by Aruenaristy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruenaristy/pseuds/Aruenaristy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua berawal dari pertemuan di toko bunga, lalu berujung pada pertemuan lain diantara mereka. Lantas ada apa dengan bunga daisy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy dan Pertemuan

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Title : Daisy dan Pertemuan**

**Drabble Itachi-Ino**

**_Happy Reading~_ **

_._

_._

_._

**Yamanaka Florist dan Bunga Daisy**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Konoha. Gadis muda pengelola Yamanaka Florist sedang bergelut dengan sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Sebut saja Ino. Gadis yang rela bangun di pagi buta demi membuat sebuah rangkaian bunga yang hingga detik ini masih ditekuninya.

Ino menyeka keringat di dahinya. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum, melihat 'mahakarya' yang tengah diselesaikannya. Belum lama ia kembali tenggelam dengan kegiatannya, seseorang telah berada di belakangnya dan memerhatikan ia dengan saksama. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Ino segera menoleh dan didapatinya seorang pria tampan yang nampak lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Selamat da—eh?" Iris biru laut-nya bertemu dengan iris kelam sang pria.

Keheningan mendominasi saat keduanya saling memandang. Waktu saat itu juga seakan berhenti. Baik Ino maupun pria itu menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan keduanya terkunci pada pandangan masing-masing hingga tak mampu berkedip. Namun akhirnya mereka—terpaksa—menghentikan pandang-memandang itu ketika seseorang muncul dibalik sang pria lalu bendehem.

"Maaf nona, kami ingin membeli sebuket bunga," ucap seseorang yang baru saja berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Ino—Sasuke.

Gadis pirang itu langsung melayani pelanggannya, "eh, i-iya tentu! Bunga apa ya?"

"Apapun, yang penting untuk seorang wanita," jawab Sasuke.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Ino pun dengan cekatan merangkai bunga yang telah ia pilih tadi.

"Ini dia, sudah jadi! Semuanya jadi 250 ryou!"

Sasuke segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar ribuan pada Ino.

"Ini kembaliannya."

"Simpan saja.  _Aniki_ , kita pulang!" Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu menyikut lengan pria yang dipanggilnya  _aniki_.

"Hn," sang kakak mengekori Sasuke yang berjalan keluar toko.

"Terimakasih, datang lagi!" Ino membungkuk, menghadap kedua pelanggannya yang baru saja pergi.

Gadis ini menghela napas, jantungnya masih berdebar tak keruan karena adegan saling pandang dengan pria tadi. Ia terus-menerus mengembuskan napas, berharap dapat menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Dirasa sudah agak tenang, ia kembali menyelesaikan mahakarya—rangkaian bunga daisy yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi.

"Kelihatannya yang satu ini akan lebih lama kuselesaikan," Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia kemudian tersenyum sebelum menekuni kegiatannya.  _Semoga aku bertemu lagi dengan_ nya, ucapnya dalam hati.

Pun demikian dengan pemuda yang tadi bertatapan dengannya mengharapkan hal serupa.

.

.

.

**Bahasa Bunga, dan Pertemuan Kedua**

Keesokan harinya Ino sudah menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga daisy-nya. Ia memandang puas mahakarya-nya. Setelah melirik jam weker di atas meja kasirnya, ia bergegas membuka toko bunganya. Belum setengah ia membuka toko, sepasang kaki menyembul dibalik pintu harmonika tokonya.

"Eh tumben ada pelanggan sepagi ini."

Ia segera membuka penuh pintu harmonika tokonya hingga benar-benar melihat sosok yang berada dibaliknya. Hingga saat itu juga jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat. Didapatinya seseorang yang membuatnya berdegup tak keruan sejak kemarin, pipinya terasa panas, ia terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandangi pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Apa toko ini sudah buka?"

Suara baritone pemuda tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Sadar akan apa yang telah diperbuatnya ia jadi salah tingkah.

"S-sudah, silahkan masuk!" Ia mendadak tergagap, tapi segera mempersilahkan pelanggannya masuk.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ino melainkan tersenyum padanya lalu menelusuri toko bunga itu. Hingga menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Itu!" Ia menunjuk pada keranjang berisi bunga daisy yang sejak kemarin dirangkain Ino, "apa yang itu dijual?"

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya pada direksi yang ditunjuk pelanggannya.

"Sebenarnya yang satu itu tidak dijual tapi saya bisa buatkan yang baru, anda berminat?"

Pemuda bermanik onyx tersebut menoleh kearah Ino, "aku hanya tertarik dengan yang satu itu. Berapapun harganya akan kubayar."

Ino terdiam, nampak berpikir keras dengan tawaran pelanggan pertamanya itu. Setelah beberapa saat menentukan pilihan, ia kemudian menjawab,"baiklah anda boleh memilikinya."

"Jadi berapa yang harus kubayar nona?"

"Cukup 600 ryou saja untuk pelanggan pertama saya hari ini."

Setelah menerima beberapa ribuan, pemuda itu diam-diam mengamati Ino dibalik meja kasir. Senyum terkembang di wajah tampan pemuda berambut kelam itu.

"Ini kembaliannya." Ino menggenggam beberapa lembar uang berikut recehan hingga membuat tangannya penuh.

Pemuda itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya membawa rangkaian bunga itu pergi. "Simpan saja kembaliannya."

Ino terdiam beberapa saat dan tersadar bahwa pelanggannya sudah pergi setelah mendengar gemerincing lonceng kecil pada pintu masuk. Ia kemudian menghela napas. Kali ini dia kembali terpesona pada sosok bermata kelam itu. Baru saja tangannya berusaha meraih beberapa tangkai bunga untuk dirangkai, didapatinya sebuah kartu nama tegeletak di meja kasir.

Tertuliskan sebuah nama berikut tempat dan alamat dimana orang tersebut bekerja.

_Uchiha Itachi? Mungkinkah ini milik pemuda tadi?_

Namun tak ia sangka beberapa baris kalimat tertulis dibalik kartu nama tersebut.

_Hey nona pirang senang bertemu denganmu! Terimakasih sudah memperbolehkanku memiliki rangkaian bunga yang kau susun susah payah itu. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Bunga daisy memang sangat cocok denganmu, sesuai dengan arti namanya. Ia cantik, polos namun cukup membuatku bahagia. Aku harap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu dan tahu namamu._

Beberapa kalimat yang baru saja dibacanya sukses membuatnya bersemu dan berdegup tak keruan.

"Uchiha Itachi…"

Ia pun lantas mengharapkan pertemuan selanjutya dengan pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.

**Bertemu Kembali dan Sebuah Ajakkan**

Baru saja Ino membuka toko bunganya pagi-pagi sekali, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah berada didepan pintu tokonya. Ino lantas mempersilahkan masuk sesaat setelah pintu toko tersebut sepenuhnya terbuka. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyusuri toko dengan Ino yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Kali ini Ino bertekad tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan pelanggannya yang satu itu demi menjaga degup jantugnya. Tapi usahanya gagal. Lagi-lagi mata keduanya bertemu. Aquamarine bertemu Onyx. Ino segera memalingkan pandangannya. Pipinya memanas.

Itachi terkekeh. "Tak perlu gugup begitu nona."

"A-ah i-iya!" Ino tergagap dan kemudian tertawa salah tingkah. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Itachi tersenyum. Senyuman yang disukai Ino sekaligus membuatnya meleleh.

"Aku ingin sebuket bunga Daisy."

"Oh iya tentu! Tunggu sebentar, aku rangkaikan." Ino segera mencari bunga yang dimaksud dan segera merangkainya. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Itachi. "Ini, tuan. Semuanya 250 Ryou!"

Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar ribuan, dan baru saja Ino akan memberikan kembaliannya, Itachi kembali menolak.

"Kembaliannya cukup dengan memberitahukan siapa namamu, nona."

Ino terkejut.

"N-namaku?"

"Iya tentu saja." Itachi tersenyum.

"A-aku Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan."

Itachi tertawa. "Jangan sebut aku tuan. Panggil saja aku Itachi."

"Oh, baiklah Itachi-san." Ino salah tingkah.

Pemuda bermata kelam itu kembali tersenyum. "Begitu lebih baik. Oh iya Ino, hari Minggu nanti kau ada waktu luang? Aku butuh teman minum kopi. Kau bersedia ikut denganku?"

"Eh?! A-ah! Tentu!" Ino segera menutup mulutnya setelah sadar apa yang ia ucapkan.  _Menerima ajakan orang yang baru saja kau kenal? Yang benar saja Ino!_  Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia meng-iya-kan ajakan Itachi.

Itachi tertawa lagi, "tenang Ino, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengamnu, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Itu juga kalau kau tidak keberatan dan tentu saja jika kau sedang tidak ada hubungan dengan laki-laki lain, eh?" Ucapnya terang-terangan.

Entah mengapa Ino merasa pemuda di depannya ini dapat ia percayai perkataannya. Berhubung ia sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dan juga sedang tidak dekat dengan pria lain. Ia merasa tak ada salahnya menerima ajakan Itachi.

"Tentu tidak! Aku tidak keberatan kok. Dan yaa… aku sedang  _free_." Ujarnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum, "kalau begitu, hari Minggu nanti kita bertemu di Kohoha's Café pukul 10.00 pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, pukul 10.00 pagi di Konoha's Café!"

"Okay aku harus segera pergi. Terimakasih bunganya, cantik sekali! Aku akan sering datang kemari. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi dari toko bunga itu.

"Ah! Terimakasih sudah datang!" Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat lalu memerhatikan Itachi yang semakin menjauh.

Ino tersenyum dengan apa yang ia alami pagi itu. Tak disangkanya ia menerima ajakkan pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya. Pemuda yang selama beberapa hari ini membuatnya salah tingkah.  _Mungkin ini pertanda baik?_

_Pukul 10.00 pagi di Konoha's Café hari Minggu nanti._

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tak sabar bertemu dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. 

.

.

.

**Salju, dan Persimpangan Jalan**

Setelah pertemuan di hari Minggu pagi di Konoha's café, mereka jadi lebih sering bertemu. Entah Itachi yang selalu datang ketoko bunga Ino setiap pagi saat ia membuka toko. Atau bahkan keduanya yang sering mengadakan pertemuan untuk mengobrol lebih dekat atau sekedar jalan-jalan di sore hari di Minggu pagi.

Mereka menjadi lebih dekat, saling tahu sifat dan kegemaran masing-masing. Semua pertemuan terasa sangat manis. Pun keduanya saling memiliki ketertarikan. Namun tidak ada kejelasan antara status keduanya. Sebut saja dengan istilah yang kekinian,  _hubungan tanpa status_.

Pagi itu, musim salju di Konoha's Café.

Itachi dan Ino tengan duduk bersebrangan di sebuah meja yang selalu mereka tempati setiap datang ketempat itu. Sesekali mereka menyesap minuman hangat dihadapan mereka. Entah apa yang mereka tengah bicarakan. Keduanya nampak serius. Tak lama setelah pembicaraan tersebut, keduanya bergegas meninggalkan café kemudian berjalan hingga kepersimpangan jalan, lalu berhenti menunggu lampu lalu lintas menjadi hijau agar dapat menyebrang jalan.

Keduanya tak kunjung menyebrang jalan meski lampu sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Itachi melirik gadis disapingnya. Ino terdiam, ia menatap kebawah. Itachi menghela napas, kemudian menghirup aroma segelas kopi yang ada pada genggamannya.  _Mungkin Ino kaget dengan ucapanku tadi_ , ucapya dalam hati

Lampu lalu lintas menjadi merah, pedestrian berhenti menyebrang jalan. Menunggu lampu kembali menjadi hijau di persimpangan jalan. Itachi yang menyesap kopinya nikmat, mengedarkan onyxnya pada Ino.

"Masih memikirkan ucapanku?" Suara khas Itachi membuat Ino berhenti memerhatikan salju.

"Y—Ya?" Suara baritone Itachi menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya.

"Memikirkan ucapanku?"

Ino menunduk. Rasanya ia ingin pergi kemanapun asal tak bertemu dengan pria yang membuat pikirannya kalut.

Itachi menghela napas, "kau tahu hubungan kita tak seharusnya begini terus. Aku menginginkan jawabanmu sekarang."

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau, keduanya tak kunjung menyebrangi jalan.

"Atau… perlukah aku menemui orangtuamu untuk mengatakan aku ingin segera menikahimu?"

"Jangan katakan itu di sini! Nanti orang-orang dengar." Ino blushing berat. Digenggamnya bunga daisy yang Itachi berikan untuknya. Bunga yang Itachi ibaratkan sebagai dirinya. Cantik, polos, namun mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan bahagia karena kesederhanaan yang dimilikinya.

Itachi terkekeh, "kukatakan itu nanti didepan orangtuamu!"

**-Fin-**

**From Author** : Maaf ini adalah drabble gaje yang saya buat dikala senggang dan bingung dengan segala macam ujian blok, harian, mingguan, dan ujian-ujian lainnya. Maapkan ItaIno Lovers ataupun Innocent yang membaca fict ini. Lain kali saya akan embuat fict ataupun drabble yang lebih baik dari ini. RNR, DLDR, Review please.

 


End file.
